freddy_fazbears_pizza_worldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter
|-|Principal= Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter (Abreviado comúnmente como FNaF4) es un indie de terror con dinámica de apuntar y cliquear, en una atmósfera de supervivencia y horror. Se trata del cuarto y penúltimo juego de la saga original, creada por Scott Cawthon. Resumen Innovación con respecto a la secuela Es el juego con más innovaciones en toda la saga y sus aspectos. Por primera vez, este juego no es protagonizado por un guardia de seguridad, siendo esta vez un niño. Además, este juego parece transcurrir en una habitación con dos puertas a los lados y un armario al centro, mas una cama en nuestra vista trasera. El jugador será capaz de acceder a cada uno de estos puntos que serán claves para sobrevivir las noches y mantener a los nuevos antagonistas a raya. Se han añadido un total de 7 animatrónicos nuevos, siendo versiones monstruosas denominadas como los Animatrónicos Nightmare. Quienes atacarán al protagonista en su habitación, siendo el jugador el encargado de evitarlos con ciertos requisitos. No habrá cámaras ni paneles, pero estará equipado con una linterna que permitirá ver los rincones más oscuros y controlar a la mayoría de los animatrónicos. En esta entrega, el factor del oído se vuelve fundamental para poder sobrevivir cada noche. En cuanto al motor gráfico, se ha mejorado en todos los aspectos siendo el 2º juego más en 3D que en texturas una sobre otra, siendo superado por Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Al finalizar las 6 primeras noches, el jugador podrá internarse en unos nuevos minijuegos los cuales explican más sobre la historia del niño protagonista, mostrando como pasó un "accidente" que ocurrió el día de su cumpleaños. Estos acontecimientos ocurren en el año 1983. Actualizaciones *'1.01:' Se incrementa el volumen de la respiración. *'1.02:' Se arreglan bugs menores. *'1.1:' Se agrega un menu de Cheats y uno de desafíos. *'2.0:' se agregan nuevos animatronicos como Nightmare Balloon Boy reemplaza a Plushtrap, Nightmare Mangle reemplaza a Nightmare Foxy, Jack-O-Bonnie reemplaza a Nightmare Bonnie, Jack-O-Chica reemplaza a Nightmare Chica y Nightmarionne reemplaza a Nightmare. Halloween Edition Con motivos de celebración del 31 de octubre, esta actualización trajo consigo a personajes remodelados con una apariencia inspirada en dicha fecha (Jack-O-Bonnie y Jack-O-Chica) y a versiones Nightmares de animatrónicos antes vistos (Nightmare Balloon Boy, Nightmarionne y Nightmare Mangle). Además, se introdujo al mismo tiempo que el juego base, un menú de cheats y desafios, ademas de la opción de jugar el minijuego de Plushtrap, pero con el animatrónico Balloon Boy como protagonista. Algo nuevo que se introdujo es que se pueden conseguir 6 estrellas extras en el menú al conseguir vencer la noche Nightmare con los desafíos activados. Novedades :Artículo principal: Teasers *Varias semanas después de la salida de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Scott lanzó una imagen a su sitio web. En ella se veía un animatrónico con dientes muy filosos, muchas cabezas de lo que parece ser Freddy Fazbear. Se especulaba que podría ser Springtrap, pero con la subida del teaser a IndieDB, se confirmó que era Nightmare Freddy, al iluminarlo, aparecerá frase "Nightmare" que significa "Pesadilla". *Luego lanzó un teaser de un Nightmare Bonnie, con varias hileras de dientes, garras, y con la boca abierta. La imagen viene acompañada por un "Was it me?", y al iluminarla, al igual que en el de Freddy aparece la frase "Nightmare". *El 16 de Mayo, 10 días después del teaser de Bonnie, aparece uno de Nightmare Chica. Esta tiene 3 hileras de dientes, y se encuentra en el mismo penoso estado que Nightmare Bonnie. También está su Cupcake, en su hombro, con una hilera de dientes. Otra vez, aparece la frase "Was it me?" al igual que en los otros, aparece "Nightmare". *El 29 de Mayo, 13 días después, en la página de Scott, aparece Foxy en su versión Nightmare. Este está incluso en peor estado que antes. Tiene una larga lengua metálica, y cuando iluminamos la imagen, además de decir Nightmare como en las anteriores, dice "Out of Order". Además, ahora dice: "Or me?" reemplazando "Was it me?" *El 11 de Junio, se publica un nuevo teaser. Este muestra un sombrero y un corbatín morados tirados. Si se ilumina la imagen, se verá que dice: "Property of Fre... ...er", lo que sugirió que los fans dijeran que decía "Property of Fredbear's Family Dinner" si se completa la imagen. La imagen fue llamada en IndieDB al nombre de "Something big is coming", que en español se traduciría como: "Algo grande está viniendo". *El 26 de Junio se lanzó una nueva imagen, con lo que parece ser un animatrónico que tiene dientes en la panza y en la cabeza. También parece tener a alguien dentro de su panza y tiene un corbatín morado. Ahora la imagen dice: "Or was it me?", fusionando las frases de anteriores teasers. *El 9 de Julio se lanzó un nuevo teaser. Este contenía a Springtrap (posiblemente, un muñeco) sentado en una silla. También puede verse una ventana en la medianoche, y en forma vertical dice: "Terrible things come in small packages", que al español se traduciría como: "Las cosas terribles vienen en paquetes pequeños". *El 13 de Julio Scott le anunció a un youtuber (persona que sube vídeos en Youtube) este mensaje: *Un día después del mensaje, Scott lanzó el tráiler de Five Nights at Freddy 4, mostrando avances del mismo. En este vemos que el juego se desarrollará en una casa, confirmado que con un niño de protagonista. Además, se logra ver a varios personajes vistos en los teasers, que serían Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy, el peluche de Springtrap y pequeños Freddy's. *El 23/07/15 Scott saca finalmente Five Nights at Freddy's 4 en Steam, donde ya se puede comprar. *El 25/07/15 Scott saca Five Nights at Freddy's 4 en Android, donde finalmente ya se puede comprar.http://steamcommunity.com/games/388090/announcements/detail/125324505252169834 *El 06/08/15 Scott saca Five Nights at Freddy's 4 en Apple Store, donde finalmente ya se puede comprar. Curiosidades *Es el único juego de la saga original donde la 1ª Noche no inicia con el artículo de un periódico, sino con un minijuego. *Es el único juego de la saga original en el cual no se desarrolla en un local, además de tener un niño como protagonista. *Es el juego más pesado de la franquicia, junto a Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, siendo 1GB de disco duro aproximadamente. *Este es el primer juego de la saga en tener una actualización donde se cambian los Animatrónicos. En las anteriores actualizaciones, incluso de esta entrega, se solucionaban errores únicamente. **La actualización más significativa de todas fue la versión 1.13 del primer juego, que además de corregir errores, añadió el jumpscare de Golden Freddy al introducir la dificultad "1987" en la IA de la 7ª noche (1 Freddy, 9 Bonnie, 8 Chica y 7 Foxy). Hizo esto para desmentir unos rumores de un final secreto al terminar la noche en esa dificultad. *Es el único juego en donde no hay llamadas, a excepción de una que se puede escuchar de vez en cuando en el pasillo derecho, esto es producto de las alucinaciones. *Según afirma el mismo Scott, la historia de este juego es la que más les ha costado a los fanáticos descubrir. Esto por los hechos como la "Mordida de Fredbear" que aún sigue en debate.http://steamcommunity.com/games/388090/announcements/detail/125327007944045364 *Pese a que el título del juego incluye la frase "The Final Chapter", que significa El Último Capítulo, éste no es el último juego de la saga que sigue con su historia: Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location fue anunciado el 23 de abril de 2016, y seguirá con la historia original de la saga. *Es el único juego de la franquicia que no posee actores de voz. Referencias |-|Versión móvil= Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (Móvil) es la última parte de Five Nights at Freddy's en móvil. El puerto de Android fue publicado el día 26 de Julio de 2015, y cuesta $2.99. El puerto de IOS fue publicado el día 3 de Agosto de 2015. Diferencias * Cuando se cierran las puertas, el jugador debe mantener un botón con el fin de evitar que los animatrónicos entren. * Muchas de las animaciones son mucho más entrecortadas y han sido considerablemente acortadas debido a la capacidad de memoria limitada. * Los minijuegos (excepto el Minijuego de la 6ta Noche) han sido completamente eliminados por la misma razón de capacidad de memoria limitada. * El volumen de la respiración es muy bajo. Esto fue arreglado en la actualización 1.1 para Android. * En lugar de escribir "20202020" para desbloquear el modo 20/20/20/20, la imagen de Nightmare en la sección de "Animatrónicos", el Nightmare Fredbear finalizado en "Making of Fredbear" o el Nightmare Foxy finalizado en "Making of Foxy" debe ser tocado dos veces para desbloquear el modo 20/20/20/20. * Una imagen de Nightmare Freddy puede verse al iniciar el juego. * La estática de color rojo del menú de Extras está ausente, así como la sección de los jumpscares. Actualizaciones 1.1 Lanzada el día 26 de Julio de 2015 para Android. * El sonido de respiración ahora es más fuerte. Bugs * El Jumpscare de Nightmare mostrará a Nightmare Fredbear por unos segundos antes de cambiar al mismo. * El sonido del jugador yendo hacia las puertas o el armario a veces se escuchará de forma aleatoria. * En ocasiones, en móviles muy lentos puede quedarse el jugador atorado en las puertas o en el armario, haciendo que no se pueda volver. Presionando el área donde está el botón para cerrar la puerta, abrirá la puerta. Curiosidades * El jugador no puede hacer sonar el ruido proveniente de la nariz del peluche de Freddy en la versión de móvil debido a las limitaciones de un solo dedo permitido en la pantalla una vez, y la linterna está encima de la nariz. |-|Galería= Menú Inicio.png|Menú principal. MenúFNaF4.png|Fondo del menú. Title.gif|Titulo. Hoja.gif|Hoja que aparece al fondo del menú. Newgam,e.png|Opción "New Game". Cotinue.png|Opción "Continue". 2-0.png|Opción "Sexta noche" que se desbloquea al completar la noche 5. Extra-0.png|Opción "Extra" que se desbloquea al completar la noche 6. Redline.gif|Linea roja que aparece al apoyar el mouse sobre una opción. Star.png|Estrella que se obtiene al completar la noche 5. A medida que se vaya completando mas noches, mas estrellas se desbloquearán. HalloweenEdition (Title).png|Titulo que aparece en la Edición de Halloween del juego. Tutorial 1-1.png Rundoor.png Mouse.png TextoPuertas.png Turn.png Jumpscares Animatrónicos normales NFreddyJumpscare1bed.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Freddy desde la cama. NFreddyJumpscare2room.gif|Segundo Jumpscare de Nightmare Freddy desde el centro de la habitación. NBjumpscare1.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Bonnie. FNaF4 - Nightmare Bonnie Jumpscare (Dormitorio).gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Bonnie desde el centro de la habitación. NChicaJumpscarerightdoor.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Chica. FNaF4 - Nightmare Cupcake Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Cupcake. FNaF4 - Nightmare Foxy Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Foxy. FNaF4 - Nightmare Fredbear Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Fredbear 4Plu.gif|Jumpscare de Plushtrap FNaF4 - Nightmare Jumpscare.png|Jumpscare de Nightmare. Animatrónicos de Halloween Nightmare_Mangle_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Mangle. Nightmare_bb_scare.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare BB. Nightmarionete jumpscare.png|Jumpscare de 'Nightmarionne. Jack-o-chica scare.gif|Jumpscare de Jack-o-Chica. Jack-o-bonnie scare.gif|Jumpscare de Jack-o-Bonnie. FNaF4 - Jack-O-Bonnie Jumpscare (Dormitorio).gif|Jumpscare de Jack-o-Bonnie desde el centro de la habitación. Pumpkin scare.gif|Jumpscare de la Jack O' Latern de Jack-O-Chica. Teasers FNaF4 - Teaser 1.jpg|Primer teaser publicado en la web de Scott Cawthon. Se puede observar un animatrónico, que asemeja a Freddy, y la supuesta salida del juego. FNaF4 - Teaser 2 (Was it me?).jpg|Segundo teaser. Aquí aparece una clase de Bonnie, muy destrozado y terrorífico, y la frase "Was it me?" FNaF4 - Teaser 3 (Was it me?).jpg|Tercer teaser, que muestra a Chica y a su cupcake, ambos desgastados y con filosos dientes. De nuevo, aparece la frase "Was it me?" FNaF4 - Teaser 4 (Or me?).png|Cuarto teaser. Aparece Foxy, con una lengua metálica parecida a la de las serpientes y su característico garfio, junto con la frase "Or me?" FNaF4 - Teaser 5 (Something Big is Coming).jpg|Quinto teaser. No aparece ningún animatrónico a simple vista, pero tirados en el piso hay un sombrero de copa morado y un moño del mismo color. Iluminando la imagen, en la esquina, se puede leer "Property of Fr...er". FNaF4 - Teaser 6.jpg|Sexto teaser. El dueño del moño morado aparece, pero sin observar su cabeza totalmente. Lo que podemos apreciar, es una gran boca en su estómago. Además, en un costado aparece "Or was it me?" 4 (1).jpg|Octavo teaser, que muestra un pasillo oscuro, y en el centro de la imagen, lo que parece ser un peluche de Springtrap, sentado sobre una silla. Encima de él, aparece el texto "Terrible Things come in Small Packages". Steam FNaF4 - Header.jpg|Icono del juego, publicado en Steam a una semana de la salida del tráiler del juego. FNaF4 - Teaser 1 (Steam).jpg|Uno de los teaser donde se observa un peluche de Freddy sobre una cama. FNaF4 - Teaser 2 (Steam).jpg|Imagen que muestra el cuarto del niño. FNaF4 - Teaser 3 (Steam).jpg|Jumpscare de Nightmare Bonnie. FNaF4 - Teaser 4 (Steam).jpg|Pasillo donde Nightmare Chica hace su aparición. FNaF4 - Teaser 5 (Steam).jpg|Teaser que muestra a Plushtrap en el minijuego Fun With Plushtrap. Actualización de Halloween FNaF4 Halloween - Teaser 1 (In the dark).jpg|Primer teaser de la actualización. InthedarkBB.jpg|Nótese la versión "Nightmare" de Balloon Boy. InthedarkiluminadaBB.jpg|Teaser iluminado. Notese la palabra Hello? (¿Hola?) 26(a)dontwakethebaby.jpg|El Tercer teaser de la Actualización de Halloween. Dontwakethebaby_brightened.jpg|Tercer teaser iluminado y saturado, revelando a Nightmarionne en la cama. Gotopieces.jpeg|Cuarto teaser. Gotopiecesbright.png|Cuarto teaser iluminado, revelando a Nightmare Mangle. FNaF4 Halloween - Teaser 5 (See you soon).jpg|Quinto teaser. Audio Música del menú principal: center Micelánea Archivo:FiveNightsAtFreddy's4TFC.jpg|Icono del juego. FNaF4Móvil.jpg|Imagen previa al momento que se inicia el juego en versión móvil. FNaFFranchisePack.jpg|Imagen utilizada para el pack con todo los juegos de la franquicia. MidweekMadnessFNaF.jpg|Imagen utilizada en las rebajas de media-semana de Steam. Vídeos center|335 px Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's (Franquicia)